Ray Striker D125CS
Ray Striker D125CS (known in Japan as Ray Unicorno D125CS) is an Attack-Type Beyblade that appears in the anime and manga series, Beyblade: Metal Masters. It was released in Japan on April 1, 2010, worldwide in May 2011. Its owner is Masamune Kadoya. Face Bolt: StrikerEdit http://images.wikia.com/beyblade/images/4/4b/Facebolt_STRIKER_BB71_31945.pngStriker FaceboltThe Face Bolt depicts "Monoceros", 1 of the 88 constellations. Monoceros is Greek for "unicorn" in which the Beyblade is based on. The design is of a unicorn's face outlined in yellow whilst on a translucent Purple Face Bolt. http://images.wikia.com/beyblade/images/6/61/Clearwheel_unicorno.jpg Energy Ring: StrikerEdit Striker has three spikes around it which feature a bronze horn, this horn represents the main horn of a unicorn. Three smaller spikes appear between each other spike going into a rightward motion. If you rotate it 180 degrees it will look like a mode change which can be done with certain fusion wheels such as Cyber. Attack: 4 - Defense: 2 - Stamina: 1. Fusion Wheel: RayEdit *'Weight:' 29.4 grams Ray has a three-winged design like the Storm Wheel in which, each wing has two square-like indents. Ray has some considerable Smash Attack attributes largely shown at high spin velocities. It is still outclassed by other Fusion Wheel such as Lightning, Beat, and Variares. It does have some recoil but this can be stopped with a Metal Face Bolt or a Rubber Flat. Overall, Ray is a decent Fusion Wheel but is outclassed and is a silver in color. If you look closely in the fusion wheel on the wings, you can see the letters R, A, and Y that stands for the name of the metal wheel. Attack-Type CustomizationEdit http://images.wikia.com/beyblade/images/7/79/Metalwheel_ray.jpgRay WheelStriker can be used at it's best with a low Spin Track Bey like, Metal Face Bolt Ray Striker 100RF/RF/R2F Mold VariationsEdit In a starter pack released by Takara Tomy.The first mold of Ray had breakage problems. In response to this, Takara Tomy fixed subsequent releases of Ray Striker which are less prone to breaking. The Hasbro release of Ray does not have the small highlights of teal green as the Takara Tomy releases include. The protrusions also appear to be more rounded. Attack: 4 - Defense: 1 - Stamina: 2 Spin Track: Defense 125 (D125)Edit *'Weight:' 1.7 Grams Defense 125 is a standard 125 Spin Track with the addition of a plastic ring surrounding it. This ring's purpose is to absorb hits from low Attackers and increase weight. However, since the Track itself is so low-set, and close to the center of the Bey, it rarely comes in direct contact with an opposing bey. The Track was originally made for Defense-Types, but due to its small diameter, it does not work efficiently. The ring around it helps stamina, though, as it flows with the air current around it. D125 is decent but Tracks like Boost Disk 145 and Triple Height 170 greatly outclass it. Defense 125 is a dark grey in color It is still one of the best attack type spin tracks ever. Attack-Type CustomizationEdit Defense 125 can be used on mid-height Attack-Type Fusion Wheels as, Metal Face Bolt Gravity Destroyer D125RF. Defense-Type CustomizationEdit If you do not own any of the aforementioned Spin Tracks, Defense 125 can be used in Metal Face Bolt-Heavy Earth Bull/Aquario D125RS/RSF/CS. Stamina-Type CustomizationEdit *''Burn/Thermal Bull/Libra/Leone D125D/SD/WD'' Attack: 0 - Defense: 2 - Stamina: 1 http://images.wikia.com/beyblade/images/5/5c/Track_d125_img.jpgD125 track Attack-Type CustomizationEdit *''Metal Face Quetzacoatl CH120CS'' Defense-Type CustomizationEdit *''Metal Face-Heavy Basalt Kerbecs BD145CS'' Performance Tip: Coat SharpEdit Coat Sharp is more like Rubber Flat Sharp or a variation of Rubber Flat, but with a Sharp tip coated in rubber hence the name, "Coat" Sharp. It is greatly chosen in Attack and Defense-Type combinations when launched, the Coat Sharp will have limited movement due to the Sharp tip, however, if it gets knocked off balance, it will act as a Rubber Flat and provide fast and chaotic movement. If used with a String Launcher, the Coat Sharp will move aggressively like a Rubber Flat but act as a Defense-Tip later due to the Sharp tip. Due to this, it is similar to the mechanism in Final Survive. Overall, Coat Sharp is a great Tip for Attack and Defense combinations and resembles a grey Rubber Flat but with a grey Sharp tip in the center of the red rubber. It is recommended to have multiple CS's because after the rubber wears out, it will not have much of an aggressive movement. IMPORTANT:Mold VariationsEdit The Hasbro and SonoKong release of CS shows that the Sharp tip on top of the coat rubber appears smaller and less noticeable than the Tomy release. This makes the Hasbro CS more aggressive than it's Takara Tomy counterpart. When its Sharp Tip is blunt, it moves more aggressively.If it hits against something it starts to move aggressively like an Attack Type but when it doesn't hit anything, it moves gracefully like a Stamina Type. Use in Defense Customization To put CS's defensive capabilities to use, MF-H Basalt/Twisted Aquario BD145CS would be your prime choice. Use in Balance CustomizationEdit Along with having great Stamina, the combo MF Hell/Hades Bull/Kerbecs BD145CS (Boost Mode) also has good Defense against Attackers which will be partially neutralized by both the wide, plastic "Boost Disk", and the rubber surrounding the sharp tip of CS. Use in Attack CustomizationEdit If you happen to have an aggressive CS you can put it to use in the customization MF Lightning LDrago BD145CS Attack: 4 - Defense: 0 - Stamina: 3 http://images.wikia.com/beyblade/images/a/aa/Bottom_cs_img.jpg